When The Days are In Between
by yoshipoof
Summary: Shiro had just moved to his new place and has met a lot of new people. But he then soon finds out their pasts, not very happy ones. And he tries to help them as best as he can. (Its a crappy summary, but you know what I mean)
1. The Start of a New Day

This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it starts out bad. Please, and I mean please, give me a nice review. Don't critize it a lot, but just say what you like about it, what I need to do, and stuff like that. Anyway! Let's just start!

* * *

Shiro Tachibana, a 14 year old kid that had just moved to Kyoto, recently got a package in front of his new house. The package was just like any other one. Except that it was pink and green, which to be fair Shiro finds odd and creative at the same time.

The package had no address of who gave it to him. Maybe it was a ghost Shiro thought. Regardless who gave it to him, he opened it like no tomorrow.

A green dinosaur and a girl with a pink kimono with flowers on it sprinted out of the small box like there was bug in there or something.

Confetti blasted everywhere and the two figures that stood before Shiro had a poster that was just blank. No words, no colors, no pictures, just a straight out poster board.

Shiro hitted them on the head with a frying pan. "Who are you!? Explain why are you here, or I'll just kick you out of my house." Shiro angrily said to the dinosaur and the kimono girl.

"Yoshi!" said the green dinosaur. "Miso!" said the kimono girl. "Together, we're the unexpected crime duo of colors!"

Shiro then open the door of house. "Get out." "Nooooo!" The two were just outrageously crying a waterfall. Shiro got annoyed and got out a tokatsu so that all three of them have a welcoming party.

Just by observation, he could tell that these two were an interesting pair. "Shiro, if you wanted to know what my name is."

"Can we introduce ourseleves again?" the kimono girl asked as her head was lying on the table. "Go ahead if you like"

"I'm Yoshi! Traveling partner with a plumber name Mario" Plumber? He goes on traveling with some guy that is a plumber? Surely Shiro did go to forests with strange partners he was hooked up with. He once had to share a tent with a guy that stripped his clothes off if he sees a big source of water. Guess he liked swimming.

He wanted to ask Yoshi why a plumber goes on an adventure instead of doing work, but he didn't want to be rude to his guest so he just letted that aside.

"I'm Miso! Japanese pop idol since 2007." Shiro never heard of the term "pop idol" mainly because he just stayed home a lot and eat dango and other food to keep himself entertained. (What finds it entertaining, I have no idea.) He never had internet until now because his parents were too strict to him.

"Tell me, why is a plumber traveling with you and what is a pop idol?" Shiro wanted to know. He always liked to know everything of whats around him.

"Mario needs to save the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, of course. Who else would save her? Me of course!" Yoshi said standing with one foot on the table and one foot of the floor. He tripped and hit the back of his head. Shiro chuckled and Yoshi was now sitting on his knees with him crying up a storm. "I'll go get an icepack." Shiro said still laughing. "No, I'm fine." Poor Yoshi.

He stopped laughing went to his last question "What's a pop idol?" Shiro asked. "What? What did you say!?" Shiro blinked with confusion. "I'm basically a singer. Yeah." Shiro putted his hand on his cheek and was pretty bored as time passed on. Yoshi didn't like to sit on his knees, so he just layed under the table for warmth. Miso had a manga inside her sleeves to give to the bored boy. The manga's title was "Highschool GxG" it had an interesting title.

"We'll be leaving now! We don't want to miss our favorite show!" Miso got up with her hands on her hips. "Can't we stay a bit longer? This table is so warm." Yoshi was attached to the table so much Shiro didn't have any space for his legs to fit in. "We can't miss a marothon Yoshi! Let's go!" Miso pulled Yoshi's legs and walked out of the door and said bye to Shiro.

The tall boy felt like he could go to sleep any minute or even any second. He went his room upstairs and setted his futon on the floor. He lied down with face staring directly at the ceiling. "I guess those two are going to be my first friends." He smiled and went to sleep, making it his first night he was happy about.

* * *

Hope you like it! Like i said, give me a nice review on how it is so far.

Thank you for reading it!


	2. Invitations and Conversations

Oh my goodness! You read the first chapter and you're reading this chapter? Thank you! You're doing the lords work! Anyway, read!

* * *

Shiro woke up, still drowsy over that night. He looked at his phone, to see that it 8:07. He got upJM and go take a shower, he didn't feel like it though. After that quick shower,, he sat right next to his window and dried his hair. His hair was pretty long. It ended at his neck and it was black like the night.

He got onto his new clothes, soft like a sheep. He went downstairs to eat breakfast to fill his empty stomach. He only ate eggs with rice, not knowing that a small bowl could make him full. The door got knocked by small hands Shiro almost couldn't hear it.

"Hello." Shiro said as het got to his door. He looked down and saw a red and green envelope. Inside the small paper was an invitation card for a picnic at a garden. (Really, this early in the story).

Shiro always got invitations for anything. Parties, weddings, festivals, but he rejected all of them because he never really got around with people a lot. There were two check boxes. One had the word 'Yes' and one had the word 'No'. On top of the check boxes had a question that said, "Are you willing to go to the picnic?" The hand of Shiro's had a pen and he ultimately checked no. The envelope and the invitation card disappeared.

_ 9:00 A.M. Highschool GxG is what Shiro was reading on his couch. It was pretty good for the first volume, Shiro was probably addicted to it. On page 43, he saw the same envelope with the same invitation card again. It was strange to see something like this happen. Maybe it was magical. Maybe a ghost gave it to him. Shiro crumbled the paper and threw it into the trashcan. It appeared again in front of his manga. Now he was scared. He checked yes and the letter disappeared, hoping it would never come back._

_ He forgot to read what time did it started, so he got out of his house and locked the doors. He brought toast with strawberry jam on it incase if he was late. He remembered that it was at a pink castle. What strange color for someone who is part of a monarch family._

_ It was a peaceful walk. Tree's were dancing, the wind was blowing, it felt like Wonderland was . All Shiro need to see first is a rabbit and a person wearing a crazy hat. He ate the last part of his toast. Coincidentally, he bumped into an old woman with long rabbit ears and a person wearing a green tunic and a green hat. _

_ "Sorry! I didn't see you!" The green tunic boy said to the boy who stood in front of him._

_ "It's fine." Said Shiro. "It was my fault I bumped into you guys"_

_ "Don't apologize, boy." Said the old woman who took a look at Shiro. "You seem like a nice kid. Come sit with Link and I at the bench over there."_

_ "Sure." Shiro sat with Autumn, the old woman, and Link, the green tunic boy._

_ Autumn started the conversation to break the silence. "What brings you on this fine day? Shiro was it?"_

_ "I'm going to some pink castle" Shiro answered the question._

_ "Some pink castle!? You got some nerve to call it that." Link exclaimed. "What about the other castle you go to? You seem to like that princess over there." Autumn said making Link blush. "Th-that's different!"_

_ "So what's the castle called then?" Shiro asked_

_ "Mushroom Kingdom." The two said simultaneously._

_ "Mushroom!" A kid with a red shirt that has the number one on it._

_ "I brought a fork, steak sauce, and tomatoes! Let's go!" The kid run with all his might, but Link pulled him back._

_ "Waaaaahhh!" The kid cried like no tomorrow._

_ "Stop crying!" Link said kind of annoyed._

_ "But you said there were no mushrooms!"_

_ The boy stopped crying and looked at Shiro. "Who is he?"_

_ "My name is Shiro. Whats yours?"_

_ "How do I know if you're not a bad guy?" The kid asked because of how he looked._

_ "I'm not a bad gu-" Shiro got cut off _

_ "I knew it! He's trying to kidnap me!" _

_ "How!?" Link asked in confusion._

_ "Just look at him! He looks scary right?!"_

_ Autumn hit the boy's small head. "Be nice, young man!"_

_ Link and Shiro's mouths dropped as they saw this happened._

_ "Find. I'm Mura Bito. I still dont trust you though! I have a net!" Mura said._

_ "Ooh! I'm scared." Shiro sarcastically said._

_ "Do you want me to hit you!?"_

_ "Make me!" Both of them kept fighting until Link broke it up._

_ "Stop it you two! We just met and this is what you start a conversation?" Link hitted them with a paper fan. "You should be ashamed."_

_ Shiro and Mura still kept giving each other dirrty looks. Autumn laughed._

_ "What's so funny!?" The two both said._

_ "Nothing. Its nothing. Anyway, it was noce talking you though." Autumn said patting Shiro and Mura's heads._

_ "Thanks I guess." Mura said._

_ "Well, I'll be going then. Bye." Shiro got up and walked away._

_ "Bye!" Link and Autumn waved to Shiro._

_ "Hmmp! See you again, next time!" Mura stubbornly said to Shiro._

_ Shiro looked back. "No promise!" He walked away with his hands in his pockets._

_ "These two won't stop fighting will they?" Link sighed._

_ "At least thats how they will talk with each other." Autumn said trying to brighten up the mood._

_ "Your really wnjoying yourself, are you?"_

_ "Kind of." Autumn giggled._

* * *

Liking it so far? Give me nice reviews

Also Murabito is Japanese for villager


	3. Profile 1

I feel like my characterization in this story is verry off. So I thought I should make a profile of one of the character. So here it goes!

Name: Miso Ichinose

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Weight: 127 pounds

Blood type: O

Birthday: January 29

Occupation: Pop idol (In training)

Likes: People, candy, cats, singing, wearing kimonos, cute things

Dislikes: People who are mean, getting hit, wearing normal clothes, bad singing, sour food

Weapon of Choice: The sleeves of her kimono

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Pink

Designated color: Pink

Love interest: Katsuki (I'll go into him in a later chapter.)

Theme song:Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos

Miso is a very energetic person. She would like to do anything that sounds or looks cute. When it comes to scary movies or attractions, its a no to her. Yoshi is her "partner in crime." They'll always do something expected or unexpected depending on what the occasion is. Ever since she was a kid, she always loved singing. Whenever if its a holiday or any other day, she'll never be scared to try, unless if the song sounds unpleasant to her. In school she wears wigs or different costumes every now and then. During her 3rd grade year, she found a boy that was sitting under a tree. He was the same age as her, and he didn't made a lot of friends for reasons unknown. She made friends with him after their first encounter. He would always tell her mean things and Miso would get mad at that. She always had feelings for him, but she thinks that the boy never felt the same way, so she kept it a secret. She always dreamt of herself as a popular singer, dancing and singing on a big stage filled with enormous fans. She tried to work hard for it, but she wonders if she'll ever be like that. Miso has high expectations for her goal. That is why she has a happy attitude and a bright personality.

* * *

Um. I hope this was a good profile. How do you like the story so far? Personally, I like it. I hope you do too!


	4. Before the Picnic

My goodness, it has been a long time! I'm sorry that I haven't putted up chapter 3 because of school and other things. Not getting any reviews. Hello? Anyway starto!

"So, this is the place huh?" Shiro came up to the princess' castle, realizing that the door was already open. If you think you could walk in there, nope! It has a force field for nasty intruders anywhere to come and rob the castle. "Damn, what should I do?" He scratched his head in confusion. He also realized that there's a scanner for the invitation card because of the picnic event. Shiro facepalmed and ultimately wanted to leave for being stupid. After he scanned the card, the force field had vanished in seconds until someone walks in the castle. Shiro was in the main hall, trying to find which direction he could take. It was pretty confusing that it felt more like a maze than a castle.

The first door he saw on his right was the first one he chose. Yet even more of the moving rectangles after the first step he could take. Behind Shiro was a girl wearing a yellow dress, who is probably the same height as him,, cross her arms and laughed and tried not to. "Can't find the place you're looking for?" She continued laughing.

Shiro's eye twitched. "What's your deal then?"

"I'm guessing your here for the picnic right? I got invited too, and I'll show you where the place is." The boy calmed his temper and said nicely, "Thanks, I guess." "Welcome!"

Shiro followed the girl tying to pay attention to the place he needs to remember in order to not get lost. "Your name." The long brown-haired girl asked.

"Shiro. Shiro Izugai. Just call me by my first name. What's yours?" He tilted his head.

"Daisy is my name! Remember that!" Shiro looked around his surroundings to see normal paintings like a portrait or something that was in the castle. "Art lover I see."

He turned and looked at Daisy seeing her smile. "Yeah. They're interesting to look at."

"I find them a bit confusing to understand, but it's just me probably." Daisy stopped in the middle in some hallway and looked at a portrait right next to them.

"Do you see that girl with the pink dress?" Daisy asked.

"I see it." Shiro answered back.

"She's my sister, Peach. She's the ruler of this castle here. Peach is a very nice girl, it's just that her ideas aren't what you expect."

"I know how you feel."

Daisy chuckled. "She's dating Mario, a good friend of mine."

"I've _heard_ of him." Shiro thought back.

"Really? From who?"

"Yoshi. He's pretty interesting."

"He is really. Especially with Miso. They are pretty cute and fun." Shiro chuckled after what Daisy said.

"But yeah. Mario is always Peach's hero." She putted her hands on her neck, elbows high. "Peach is always there for saving."

Shiro looked at the painting. Peach looked pretty in it. Her blonde hair looked so wavy, her dress was flowing, the eyes were sparkling like the moon, people could stare at her all day. It was the same thing for Daisy. Her hair, her dress, everything.

Daisy looked at Shiro and grinned. "She is perfection don't you think?"

..."Yes she is." Shiro said smiling.

Daisy went back to her senses and walked along the long hallway. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Shiro ran towards Daisy "Shall we walk then?" The two headed north to the garden, the place the picnic was at.

The garden was their last place to stop at with the sun shining on their faces and hair. The garden had so many flowers they smelled sweet like candy. A lot of different flowers were putted by color so that it'll be easier to recognize which is which. Up in the far distance was someone sitting on their knees. She worked a pink dress and looked exactly like Peach.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Thanks Daisy for not getting him lost." She said.

"No problem." Daisy said in excitement. "Now when do we start?"

"We have to wait for our guests Daisy. Be patient."

"Hmmp! Be patient my butt, I'm tired of waiting!" A voice said. The three looked around and couldn't find the voice. "Geez, are you guys blind or something?" Smoke comes out of nowhere and two boys stared at the three.

"She's right Sky. We've got to be patient." One of the boys said to each other.

"Shut up Leaf! We're already here!" The other boy played on the ground in boredom. "Man how long do we wait?"

"Hold on! We still have two more guests to come!" Leaf said annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Sky asked annoyed too. The two kept arguing each other nonstop Daisy hit them with force.

"My god! I know it's the first time we've met you but don't both of you ever be quiet!?" Daisy said with rage.

"Calm down Daisy. Don't be rude to others." Peach made tea for everyone, making Daisy calm down a little. Two figures were behind the door to the garden, nervous if what had happened would start again. But it would be them instead of the others. The two walked to five people sitting in front of them. The two are actually Yoshi and Miso.

"U-um, is it okay for us to be here?" The two said together, arms shaking and faces frightened.

_ They were right. They are an unexpected duo. Shiro thought. They always do things with each other a lot!_

_ "Sure! We invited you here because we needed more people that knows this place better." Daisy smiled and the pair smiled back. "I guess that's why the picnic started." Shiro thought._

* * *

I'm so sorry it has been so long since the last chapter. I've been trying to make the story sound really good, but I guess it's not working. I aslo wanted to take a break for a few days. I can't even tell why it took so long. I'll try to make it up somehow on someday. Also, reviews! I've got no responses on how the story is now. And I will now shut up.


	5. Profile 2

Yeah, I feel like doing another profile. Let's start!

Name: Mura Bito (aka Villager)

Age: 9

Height: 3'6

Weight: 95 pounds

Blood type: A

Birthday: April 14

Occupation: Mayor of New Leaf Town

Likes: Getting everything done, helping people, nature, food, being a kid

Dislikes: Growing up, bad people, being late for something, construction

Weapon of choice: An axe

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Brown

Designated color: Red

Love interests: ?

Theme song: Little Busters!

Mura is a very energetic boy who wants to see every bit of the world. If you showed him anything that was hand-made, he'll probably take it as a souvenir. What he wears would go from beautiful, okay, or just completely weird looking, in a good way. His love for animals has expanded. One time, he once had a pet dog as his birthday when he was 5. They played with each other day and night, time passed very slowly. He wanted to live in a place with him and his dog. He knew that it would be hard to live by yourself, but that's what he wanted it to be. He took a cab and found the perfect place that sounded fitting for him, New Leaf Town. Surprisingly, he was called mayor of the village after the one that had retired at the age of 70. All the people living there are so nice to him, he shows how he cares for them. Mura doesn't like to see anyone being mean or they just seem terrifying. Even if you tell him that person is good, he still wouldn't believe it. He trusts his own instincts. His dream is to make everything right the way it's supposed to be, even if it means that he will yell at you.

* * *

I'll tell you how I started my fanfiction. It started out as an fan-made anime project i made for Super Smash Bros. The idea was scrapped because I figured it would be hard to do an animation. Luckly I have this site. Aaaaannnddd, this will be an ongoing story so prepare for randomness and crazy stuff!


	6. Profile 3

Yep. This is happening!

* * *

Name: Yoshi Hino

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Weight: 135 pounds

Blood type: B

Birthday: November 21

Occupation: Taste tester

Likes: Traveling, eating, running, cute noises, kids

Dislikes: Not eating, loud noises, getting punched, rejection, bad food

Weapon of Choice: Eggs

Hair color: Doesn't have hair

Eye color: Blue

Designated color: Light green

Love interests: ?

Theme song: Maru Maru Mori Mori

Yoshi is a one of a kind. Why? He is the only one of his kind that knows how to speak Japanese! He is bilingual, but he mostly prefers to speak the one he has just learned. Yoshi took care of him when both of them were young. They played with each other a lot and sometimes try to take food by themselves. He is very energetic, yet he likes to sleep a lot. Loses a lot of energy might one say, but really he's just lazy to do anything. His "partner in crime" is Miso. They are a dastardly pair. He is the taste tester for the mushroom kingdom. He doesn't die from poison because of some chemical. Yoshi is a really bright person. But don't even mess with him if there's a competition going on.

* * *

This just gets better and better every now and then.


	7. Reasons

Boredom! My favorite thing to do. Let's get going then!

* * *

"Well, we should start now." Peach bowed down and said words of what sounded like a prayer. "Oh lord, please help me to make this picnic wonderful!"

Shiro starts to laugh. "Hahaha! You don't have to get worked up about it!"

"I know that!" Peach starts to pout and begins take the food out of her basket. There was ramen soup, dango, and onigiri for lunch and 6 cans of Italian soda. "This is all we have."

Leaf groans a little because he ate something that either didn't taste good or it was because it looked weird. "Do we have to eat?" He puts his hands on his stomach making him look like he's sick.

"You can deal with it." She pats him on the head.

"Nnnnnn!"

Yoshi blinked twice then asked Leaf, "What did you eat?"

Leaf answered. "Well, it was some time before Sky and I came to the picnic. I was too hungry and Sky gave me a bowl of fish."

"The fish was already bad and I thought he would figured it out. But nope! He had to eat it anyway!" Sky hits Leaf on the head.

Miso clapped her hands for notice. "Okay! Let's eat!" She took a cup of ramen and slurped the noodles very loudly.

"I'm glad that you like it." Peach felt relieved that someone liked her cooking. "So anyway, why not start a conversation. This our first time I had a picnic."

Shiro eats the noodles very slowly and starts to fake smile. "T-thank you for the foood." Starts to feel disgusted.

Peach giggles. "Your welcome." Peach sets her food down. "So Shiro, Sky, Leaf we never heard why you came to Kyoto. Please tell us." Sky tried to make a good reason but Leaf answered.

"We were both in the army. We never knew our parents, but one of the generals took us into custody. Both of us were great. Yes we got injured during battles, but that didn't stop us. After the war was done, we both wanted to live by ourselves since we know self-defense. That's why we came here."

Miso hugged the twins. "But you look so cuuuutttee!" She kept petting their hair. "So soft! So smooth! Ooh, both of you are so cute!" Sky felt embarrassed. "I'm glad you came here!"

"Let go!" He tried to push Miso, but it didn't work.

"Ooh! What about Shiro-kun? We never heard anything about him." Daisy laughed as she realized she put kun in his name.

"Don't call me that." Shiro was angry. Shiro felt a shiver in his spine. "I wanted to see the best place in the world. It's a very special place. Green grass, rich tree, and sparkling lake. It sounds stupid, but it's just the perfect place to imagine."

Yoshi eyes shined. "Can I come with you when you find the place? It sounds beautiful!"

Shiro laughed. "Sure, if you want." He pat Yoshi's head.

Yoshi lied on the ground with joy. He then started to eat the dango. "So colorful, and delicious."

Peach was about to choke on her food. "Really? Because I think I added salt in it." Everyone spit their food and drank as much water as they can. "Oops! I'm sorry guys!"

"I-its fine. I had worst than this." Shiro wiped a crumb from his mouth. Peach laughed again nervous of what to talk about.

"Well I need to be going. My father is going to kill me if I come home late." She walks away, hands on her head not turning back. Peach gets up, but doesn't catch up to Daisy. She then sits down and sighed.

"Thank you for the picnic guys. I hope you enjoyed it." Peach smiled, but it didn't feel like a smile for the others. Peach left the garden.

* * *

_After the picnic._

* * *

Shiro leans in front of his door remembering at what Peach said.

_ "Thank you for the picnic guys. I hope you enjoyed it." The wind blew gracefully as his hair moved with the air. "I didn't want to tell them why I came here. It's a bit personal for me I say so." He walked on the sidewalk looking at the ground. It was already late at night Shiro was at a park quite far from his place. He sat down on one of the benches covering his face with both of his hands. "Why does life suck? Just why?" He then sighed and end sees a small orb right on his lap. He touched it with one finger and an angel appeared in front of him._

_ "My name is Pit. If anyone needs help, I'm here for them." The angel smiles as his wings start to spread out. "I guess I am now helping you for any troubles you need for solving." Shiro got up ready to sprint. "H-hey don't leave me here!" Pit grabbed Shiro's shoulder. _

_ "Fine if you want to know, I'll tell you." The two sat down on the ground. "My parents were never there for me. I had to take care of myself if I wanted to live on my own. They never really care about me. All they did is just gamble every day and night. They had the money, but never used it for my convenience. My childhood was nothing but loneliness." Shiro cries a little, trying to wipe the tears away. "I ran away from home and found this place stay." Pit trembles._

_ "Why can't you just go back? Maybe you can handle things with your mom and dad, right?" Pit says without thinking what his real answer is. Shiro turns around heads to his home._

_ "Forget it. I don't think they would even care if I ran away, or if I came back. It's just not happening white wings." He dashes to house leaving a saddened Pit all by himself with no clue on what to do next._

_ "Fine. If that's how you want it, then I'm going to be by your side and help today on." He teleports back to his home world wiping his eyes and changing his face to a happy_ mood.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I changed the genre of this story a lot!


End file.
